Wish you know
by alouqua77
Summary: Au final les gens ne pourrez pas comprendre. C'était notre rituel le dimanche matin, on se retrouvait pendant que Ron et Harry jouait au Quidditch avec leur ami. Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'étais tellement heureuse le dimanche matin, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je me lance dans les Dramione, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un ! **

* * *

_« Quand on m'a proposé d'écrire une dernière lettre je n'ai pas hésité. Je devais te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, il fallait que tu saches…_

_ Au final les gens ne pourrez pas comprendre. C'était notre rituel le dimanche matin, on se retrouvait pendant que Ron et Harry jouait au Quidditch avec leur ami._

_Au début tu venais à la même table que moi et on ne se parlait pas. Tu lisais le journal et je faisais mes devoirs. Il t'arrivait parfois de me jeter quelques regards mais sans faire aucun geste vers moi. Je dois avouer qu'au début ta présence me gênait, ton attitude m'énervait. Je ne supportais pas te voir là, assis prêt de moi sans rien faire. Certain pourrait dire que tu me rendais folle, il me semble que c'était le cas. Chaque semaine je changeais de place dans l'espoir que tu ne viennes pas mais à chaque fois le même cinéma recommençait, à force je me suis habituée à ta présence, j'étais heureuse de te voir même si je ne le montrais pas._

_Un jour, alors que la salle était vide tu m'as dit « Bonjour Hermione » et mon cœur s'est emballé. C'était la première fois que tu m'appelais par mon prénom malgré que nous étions dans la même classe depuis cinq ans. La semaine d'après tu m'as fait un sourire et tu as commencé à discuter avec moi. On attendait toujours que la salle soit vide pour se parler, c'était notre secret et personne ne savait pour nous. Je me surpris plus d'une fois à attendre le dimanche avec impatience, nous étions bien dans notre monde. Un monde où il n'y avait ni Serpentard ni Gryffondor mais seulement toi et moi._

_Parfois tu venais avec des confiseries que l'on mangeait en silence, sans un regard pour l'autre. Une fois que la salle était vide nous nous racontions notre journée. Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas pourquoi j'étais tellement heureuse le dimanche matin, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Plus d'une fois j'ai failli expliquer cette situation à Ginny, ma meilleure amie mais aussi la sœur de Ron._

_Quand nous étions avec nos amis nous devions faire semblant de nous détester, c'était tellement dur pour moi d'entendre ces mots de ta bouche. Plus d'une fois en classe je t'ai observé, à force j'ai retenu chaque trait de ton visage, je t'ai toujours trouvé beau._

_La première fois que nous avons eu un contact physique c'était au détour d'un couloir, tu m'as attrapé le bras alors que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir de ma maison. Tu m'as caressé la joue tendrement mais quelqu'un est arrivé, je t'ai alors crié dessus et je t'ai insulté mais je te disais « je t'aime ». Je crois que tu l'as compris puisque tu m'as souri avant de m'insulter._

_A partir de ce jour, on a essayé de se voir comme ça à la moindre occasion. Un jour tu m'as fait un clin d'œil en cours et mon cœur a fondu une fois de plus. On n'était pas ensemble, on n'aurait jamais pu l'être. Pourtant je n'espérais que ça, je voulais te dire à quel point je t'aimais mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion._

_La guerre a éclaté et j'ai tout fait pour te retrouver, tu avais disparu. J'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé mais tu n'es pas revenu. Tu étais de l'autre côté, de l'autre clan. D'ici quelques jours tu allais t'attaquer à nous, à mes amis. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire mais c'était pourtant la vérité._

_Un soir j'ai eu la surprise de voir un mot sur mon lit il disait que je devais te rejoindre quand la lune serait au plus haut au pied de la tour de l'école, on devait s'enfuir tous les deux. J'étais prête à ça, abandonner tous mes amis pour toi._

_Tu sais, j'avais fait mon sac. J'avais écrit une lettre à mes amis leur expliquant mon départ, leur expliquant mon amour pour toi. J'étais tellement heureuse de te voir que je n'ai pas remarqué leur présence._

_Je ne suis jamais venue car ils m'ont attrapée. Plusieurs Mangemorts m'ont attaquée, ils savaient pour nous deux je crois. Certains pourront croire que tu étais derrière tout ça, mais moi je n'y crois pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas toi, je t'aime trop pour que y croire._

_Tu ne verrais plus mon amour, je vais mourir. Je sais qu'ils vont me tuer parce que je ne veux pas renoncer à toi, je préfère mourir que de renoncer à toi Drago._

_Je t'aime, à jamais. »_

Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux avant de replier la lettre. Il regarda le corps sans vie de la fille, il l'aimait tellement. Drago se pencha et embrassa Hermione une dernière fois, dans son esprit sonnait une volonté de vengeance.

* * *

**J'aimerai vraiment vos avis car je ne sais pas si je suis douée pour écrire sur ce couple... si vous aimez cette histoire dite-le moi et je referai d'autre Dramione ! bisous tout le monde !**


End file.
